


Dear Gladiolus Amicitia Series

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Honestly i wanted to just give gladio love, It could be a self insert or oc insert or canon character writing him letters, Love Letters, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: I love Gladio and wanted to show love to him by writing love letters for him. I also posted this on my art blog: samzillassinbin on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are probably gonna be short

  1. Laying eyes on him



Dear Gladiolus Amicitia,

 

Your bright burning embers for eyes filled with passion, courage, and confidence. Your eyes rival the sun’s warmth and light. Not only do your eyes show it but the way you hold yourself shows it as well. You seem rough and intimidating but to me i can only seem to see a kind and gentle being. Someone who will stand up for what they believe in, protect those he loves, and cherishes every moment with them. I see someone who is not only beautiful on the outside but someone who is beautiful within.You are more than meets the eye and I am honoured to have met you Mr. Amicitia, perhaps someday i will be as courageous as you and speak to you face to face. Perhaps one day i will know the mysteries you hold.

 

~Your Secret Admirer


	2. Chapter 2

  1. Bumping into him unexpectedly



Dear Gladiolus Amicitia, 

 

I fear that we have met a lot sooner than I anticipated Mr. Amicitia. Your close proximity made my heart feel warm and fuzzy, but at the same time it was beating faster than it normally would and made it ache. Your hands are rough but they held such gentleness. You were so kind to me even if you weren't aware of who i was and your voice made my knees weak. Your voice was smooth, deep and soothing like aura you give off when you walk in the room. I fear that you might see me as some stalker...my apologies i do not mean to make you uncomfortable, i hope i haven't upset you. I leave a gift for you: a Gladiolus flower for you Gladiolus. 

 

~Your Secret Admirer


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to write some that are a bit longer...but who knows lol

3\. One Step Closer

Dear Gladiolus Amicitia,

 

Today is quite a beautiful day the park was quite nice as well and it seems once again that i did not pay attention to where i was going and we collided again. You still held that same kind and gentleness which has me falling even deeper for you. Your smile is so stunning and contagious i couldn't stop smiling back at you. I was so proud to have actually be able to hold a decent conversation without making myself look like a clumsy fool, but alas your attention was elsewhere. Your kindness has no bounds and i admire that about you. You helped those children find their ball and it was the sweetest thing but you soon left for work. I can only imagine what challenges the future royal shield must go through. Do make sure to take it easy sometimes, i do not wish for you to overwork and exhaust yourself. Perhaps you would like these rice balls i didn't have the all ingredients to bake you some cookies so i store bought these but i hope you enjoy them! It may not be much but you do deserve to treat yourself every once in a while. 

With Love,

~Your Secret Admirer


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is letter number 4  
> This letter was based off of the lovely ISEB from tumblr you should go check it out it's absolutely stunning just like the rest of the art on their blog.  
> https://ignis-scientia-estrogen-brigade.tumblr.com/post/174978471040/i-cant-explain-why-this-image-took-me-a-week-and

4\. Loving him much longer than you can remember

 

Dear Gladiolus Amicitia, 

You've been on my mind more than usual and I've been thinking…. i believe you had my heart much longer than we've both known. I remember when you were elevated the crownsguard you looked so handsome and you still are. I was still young and in school you probably don't remember me but that's ok you're still my hero to this day. In school you defended not only the prince but those who couldn't defend themselves yet people always assumed you were cruel. They assumed you were only brute strength but little did they know you were and are extremely intelligent. It's so surprising how much you've changed since then, how much stronger and wiser you've gotten, and how much you still have to learn but i know you'll get there. I found a poetry book, i wasn't sure what type of poetry you liked so i picked up romantic poetry…. If you don't like it that's ok. 

With Love, 

~Your Secret Admirer

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's been a LONG time I've been spending most of my time dealing with drama, trying ti get ready for college classes, drawing, and yea life but here's another chapter enjoy!

5\. Getting Warmer

Dear Gladiolus Amicitia, 

 

I'm sorry my love it has been a while since I last wrote to you. I've been so busy and I'm sure you have too i was so out of it today i ended up bumping into you again today. I do apologize for spilling my drink on you, you seemed to be in such a hurry as well so I'll leave some money for dry cleaning. I also bought some cup noodles as well, I wasn't sure what flavor so i got you various ones. Don't eat them all in one sitting! That's too much sodium even for a tall guy like you… I hope you enjoy your week.

With Love, 

 

Your Secret Admirer

 

 


End file.
